Til the last snow flake falls
by BrichuBoo
Summary: You are Kiyomie Hasashi, with the fall of shao kahn, and the murder of the corrupt lin kuei. Sub Zero has began a new clan, while Scorpions clan has been revived. But there needs to be a peace keeper for both the clans...
1. Info

Name: Kiyomi Hasashi  
>Age: 26<br>Height: 5''2  
>weight: 125<br>Hair color: Chestnut  
>Eyes: Spring green<br>Skin tone: Light tan  
>Personality: Out spoken, sweet, stuborn, smart, protective.<p>

Bio/ Hanzo is your brother. When the clan was revived you were brought back as well. To keep the peace between the shirai ryu and Kun Kuei for good, you are offered as a peace treaty, and bride.


	2. Chapter 1

Your footsteps broke into the new layer of snow that layered the forest floor. You looked up to make sure Hanzo was still in your sights.

You listened to every sound the forest gave. Taking it all in. "Kiyo, hurry we want to make it before night fall." You nodded and hurried closer to your brother. "Are we almost there?" You asked. "You will notice when we are." He said. You two walked in silence while the only sound heard were your feet crunching in the snow.

You were getting used to every sensation again. "I know you have only be back for 3 months, and the task I am giving you could be a lot to handle, but I know you can. The whole clan, as well as I, are depending on you." You let Hanzos words sit in. He glanced at you then stopped placing his hand on your shoulder. "You do understand this." He said with more authority in his voice.

You gave a small smile and hugged him. "Of course I do. I won't fail you big brother." You pulled back and looked ahead noticing a break of light in the forest, making the dimness you stood in now seem darker. "Come on Hazo!" You started to run faster to get out of where you were. "Kiyomi! WAIT!" You heard your brother yell. You turned your head to say something when your foot slipped on an icy ledge. You let out a squeal when you felt someone grab your forearm and pull you back before falling down the ravine.

You looked at the man who stood in front of you. He was well built. A thin layer of ice covered his forearms. He wore a blue ninja suit with no sleeves. A mask covered his face, but what really caught you were his eyes and how he presented and held himself.

"Kuai Liang." You broke your trance from him to see your brother. "Hanzo." He greeted. He let go of your arm and placed on at the top of your brothers shoulder, as did he. "This is Kiyomi." Hanzo said. You looked and smiled at Kuai. "Thank you for saving me." He nodded at your words. "You are welcome. You must be more careful- I came to search for you when you hadn't reached the temple yet."

Hanzo looked at you. "We would be there faster, if someone did not drag their feet." He said looking at you with a raised eye brow and smirk. "I can't help that my toes are frozen." Hazo shock his head as Kuai let out a chuckle. "I would get used to it if I were you." You looked at Kuai when he said this. You noticed that it was starting to get darker. You grabbed Hanzo's arm and tightened your grip. "Stay close." You nodded. As you three began to venture farther in you lowered your head to keep the sting of the cold off of your face. You close your eyes trying to help it more.

Walking began to become a hassle as the snow began to become shin deep on you. Hanzo was half dragging you. You stepped in a dug hole hidden by the snow and soon found yourself waist deep in the frozen obis. You opened your mouth to call for your brother but the cold soon took over your body paralyzing you.

Someone grabbed your arm and pulled you up. You couldn't stand on your legs without them giving out. "You have to try to walk." You were so cold and disoriented you could not place who's voice it was that had spoken to you. And the heavy wind blowing the snow made it hard for you to see. You nodded not able to speak and your bottom lip quivered. You began to take a step and soon fell again. Your legs couldn't move anymore. 'You have to push, you have to get up and keep going.' You tried standing but couldn't. You felt someone pick you up bridal style. "We will be out of this storm soon." Your buried your face in the chest of the man that held you, to try to get warmth.

~10 minutes later~

"We are here." You looked up to see a huge temple. There were ninjas training in the open space. The all soon stopped what they did to bow their head in respect to their grand master. You looked to see Kuai, and he lowered you on your feet. He looked at your face and squinted his eyes. " Hanzo come with me- after he said this Kuai whistled and two beautiful women hurried to him-" Kiyomi they will escort you to your living quarters.. Make sure to have to warm room for her." The maidens bowed their head in respect, and before you could say anything they began to drag you in the opposite direction they were heading in. "Don't worry." One began. "We will take care of you." The other one ended. You nodded and looked back as they dragged you watching as the other two disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

You opened your eyes to look at yourself in the mirror. You wore an ice blue singlet that flared out in the back with sheer white fabric. It hugged you tight making your breast pop out more than usual. White shimmer dusted your eyes as clear gloss claimed your full pink lips.

"You look beautiful." One of the maidens commented. She has longs black hair that fell below her waist. "The grand master will be much pleased." The other maiden with shorter black hair said. You smiled playing with the sheer flares. You grabbed the light blue flats that rested on your bed and began to put them on. "So... what are your names?" You asked slipping your slender feet in. "I am Haru." The maiden with shorter hair answered. "And I am Natsu." The other maiden answered. You noticed their blue eyes. They were a navy blue, much like Kuai's. You bowed your head to them. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Kiyomi, but you can call me Kiyo." You said.

You looked around at your room. Your window opened up to a balcony that sat across from what looked like a field of cherry blossom trees. A queen sized bed said in the middle of your room with a canopy over it that had sheer blue fabric falling down around it as white fabric draped over the blue. A full body mirror with a silver frame rested on your wall. Next to it was a fire place, with a warm fire going to warm up the room. A chest full of clothes lay next to your bedroom door. You noticed another door leading to a separate room.

You walk over and open it to notice another medium sized room with a huge bath tub. Flower peddles covered the floor of the room. And lite candles rested in the window seal and on the side of the tub. A toilet rested in the right corner and a sink rested and the right wall next to the door. You closed the door and turned to see Natsu. "How do you like it?" She asked beginning to fix your shoulder length head. "I love it. I just don't love the cold." You said with a giggle. Haru sprayed you with perfume that smelled of sweet berries. "You will get used to it." Natsu said with an encouraging smile. After she finished Haru brought out and ice blue hair clip and placed it in your hair. The ice blue set off the outfit. Blue beads fell down the side of the flower and tickled your face. You smiled. "Thank you for all your help." They gave you a warm smile. There was a knock on your door and Hanzo stuck his head in. "Are you ready?" You started fiddling with your fingers. "We will give you a moment." Haru said her and Natsu taking their leave. "Is it okay to be nervous?" You asked with your head lowered. Hanzo chuckled and pulled you in for a hug. "I would be more worried if you were not." You half smiled with a million thoughts running through your head.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Hazno sighed. "You just met him, and he you." You looked at him. "But he is so serious." You said. "He is grounded and strong. He will make a perfect husband, a great leader, and hopefully a wonderful father." He commented. "Now... we need to leave. It is rude to keep a host waiting." You looked at him and opened your mouth to say something but you closed it and nodded and let him lead you out of the room.

You noticed how huge the place was. Now you were worried about getting lost on top of everything. "Everything-"Will be fine?" You finished Hanzo's sentence. "I know." You said with a smile. You stopped in front of two huge double doors. 'This is it.' You took and deep breath as Hanzo opened the doors.


	4. Chapter 3

Your breath catches in your throat as every eye of the Lin Kuei fell on you. You start to take a step back out of panic because of this until Hanzo places his hand on your shoulder to stop you from running.

Your heart began to beat so fast that it was the only should you could hear hammering in your ears. You could hear your breathing patern as you started to walk, your face soon beginning to turn red. Whispers soon filled the room after you passed some of the warriors.

You kept your head down, and kept repeating in your head, 'you can do this, You CAN do this.' You stopped walking and all thoughts when the grandmasters feet came into view.  
>Hazo moved to the left and rested on his knees with the others. Kuai lifted his hand and silence filled the room immediantly, everyone listened intentley at his words.<p>

"For many years the Shiri riu, and Lin Kuei have been bitter rivals. Blood shed. War. Death." He said the last three words slowly and the mood quickly changed, you also began to feel what everyone else did thinking about loved ones that have been lost. You closed your eyes to stop a tear from shedding.

"As your Grandmaster, I set to bring peace and an alliance between the two- he paused and you looked up at his face, catching his gaze on you, you were captivated by his stare.-

"And I plan to do this by means of marriage." He finised and looked at you.

All eyes were now on you, and it was now your turn to speak. Your thoughts would not stop racing. But you had a duty, and an obligation to your village, and a promise to keep to your brother.

Time seemed to stand still as you took your time to answer. Hanzo cleared his throat bringing you out of your thoughts.

"Uhh- you look up at Kuai. He had his eye brow raised, annoyance played on his facial features.- Uhh... It would be an honor to be your bride, and to help bring peace between our two clans." You bow your head in respect as you finish saying this.

He let out a 'hmm' and a smirk was now placed on his lips, he grabs your hand and pulls you closer to him. "It has been settled."

You look up and smile at his as the dinning hall erupted in cheers.  
>You were happy that you were doing this, but you began to wonder what you really have gotten yourself into.<p>

This was part three, yes I realize it was a little short, I am so sorry I have kept you all waiting, But I will be less busy then I have been so I will try my best to make the 4th part asap! (: Please Review, and I really hope you enjoy! Thank you everyone for leaving.

3 Much love, Britt!


	5. Chapter 4

Talk quickly filled the room after the small ceremony of announcement was over. Busy chief began to run back and forth thru the back door, bringing in food, and utensils, setting up the dinner tables. You could smell chicken, turkey, rolls, and other food, their scents mixing in the air, it made your mouth water, and stomach growl.

"Come on, there are people you need to meet." Kuai said. He began to walk forward dragging you with him. You walked fast to keep up with him so you were walking beside him. There were 7 people surrounding your brother. 3 girls, and 4 boys. They gave curt nods to Kuai and warm smiles to you, that you welcomingly took and gave back.

You felt like you were going to have a panic attack. The last time you really conversed with strangers was before your death.

"My, my, aren't you a pretty one?" The girl was beautiful; she was dressed in an outfit of jade. Her hair reached her waist.

"I agree, Kuai did a fine job with this one." The girl standing to the right of the first one said this one. She up held herself with such nobility. She wore an outfit of blue, she two was beautiful.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" The last girl on the left to the one in the middle said. She had blonde hair put up in a bun with he bangs hanging out. She wore a black strapless cocktail dress with, she was very stunning.

You couldn't help but stare at them. Your eyes widened in horror as you finally realized what the last girl said. "I am so sorry- You quickly bow your head- I don't mean any disrespect, my name is Kiyomi, it is nice to meet you. I have to get used to everything again." You let out a little laugh, and caused the girls to join.

"The pleasure is ours, I am- The girl in the blue pointed to herself- Kitana, this is – She pointed to the girl closest to her, wearing the green outfit- is Jade, and that – she pointed to the last girl with the dress- Is Sonya." She ended. You nodded and smiled. "You are all so beautiful." You say. The giggle and give you and 'aww' and a 'thank you.'

Your heart began to slow down and you were not feeling as nervous as you were before. You were starting to relax.

"So, Hanzo's sister. I bet that is exciting." Jade said with a smile. You all turned and looked over to the boys who were in their own group talking. "I swear they gossip more than girls." Sonya said shaking her head earning a laugh form all of you.

"It can be at times. Unexpected things always happen." You say raising your eyebrows at the last part.

You looked over at the girls and got lost in thought. 'I wonder who else my brother met on his journeys'

"So how did you meet my brother?" You asked out of curiosity. You looked over to them and noticed Kuai looking at you causing you to blush and look away.

The door opened and two Lin kuei guardians walked in, a small elder woman stood in front and in between them. She had hair as white as the fallen snow, it was wrapped into a bun and it sat in place upon her hair. Her robes were navy blue and made of silk. Everyone dropped to one knee and bowed to her, they took her in high regards. You were wondering who she was.

"Kiyo- Sonya touched your knee. You looked around and noticed everyone looking at you know, Kuai had an aggravated look on his face, and Hanzo was motioning for you to sit down. The guardians looked at you with disdain.- maybe you should show your respect and kneel down." She whispered.

You looked back to the elder woman who had a stern look on her face.

"Koko de kodomo o kuru." ( 'Come here child.')

You hesitated for a moment, the woman nodded her head and extended her arm out to you, beckoning for you to come closer.

"Obieta kodomo wa ikemasen-watashi wa anata ni kigaio kuwae tari shimasen. Korera no furui me ga tsurai toki watashi wa kowai, mite imasu."('Don't be frightened child I will do you no harm. These old eyes have a hard time seeing, I'm afraid.') She chuckled after saying this.

You nod your head and give a short smile as you begin to walk to her. She took your hand into hers and began to examine you, looking you up and down and circling you. Her hand was cold to the touch, much like Kuai's.

It seemed as if everyone was holding their breathes, waiting for what she did next.

She let out a loud chuckle and laugh, she gave you a gracious smile that made her look even more adorable then she already was to you.

You realized that the tension that was now in the room decreased drastically.

"Anata wa, tashikini kanperi ni matchi shi, Hijo ni utsukushidesu." ('You are indeed very beautiful, and perfect match.') She takes your hand into hers again and looked over at Kuai when she says this. A warm smile on her face now.

"Kon'ya wa ashita wareware wa monogoto a giron suru tame ni matte irude anata no otome-tachi to au, iwau." ('Tonight we celebrate, tomorrow we meet with your maidens in waiting to discuss things.') She pats your hand with hers and bows, walking towards the table, the two guardians walking with her.

~3 hours later~

You just finished eating all the food you can. You thought you were going to explode that is how full you were. Right now it was becoming a struggle to keep your eyes open.

"Sleepy?"

You jumped when one of the men you saw earlier asked you this. He had a bamboo hat and wore and outfit of blue and white.

"Very much so." You answer with another yawn. You looked at him and raised your eyebrow. "Excuse my rudeness but I don't think we were introduced earlier, I don't know your name." You say.

He nods his head in agreement crossing his arms over his chest. "I am raiden, and they –He points into order that they set, they were the other 3 guys from earlier as well- are Lui Kang, Kung Lao, and Jax." He finished

You nodded your head in understandment. You put the names with the faces to remember them.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Raiden said. You looked over to say something and he was gone. You walked over to where you saw Kuai and Hanzo, they were talking with the girls.

You placed your hand on Kuai's back and felt him tense up a bit. You removed it. "I am starting to get a little tired, so I think I am going to call it a night." You say. Kuai nods his head, while the girls tell you 'Good night' and give you hugs.

"I will take her to her room."

You looked at Hanzo when he said this, and nodded your head.

Kuai said nothing as you both walked off.

The walk was quiet as you made your way down the hall with your brother. After 5 minuets you reached your door. You let out another yawn and started to open the door.

"Kiyomi." You stopped what you were doing and looked at your brother.

"Yes Hanzo?" you asked him letting another yawn leave your mouth.

"I will be gone before you wake tomorrow. Do a good job, and don't fail us. Make us proud, learn what you can, and be a good wife. Help as much as you can too, understood?" He asked.

You nod your head and looked down, trying to hide the fact that you were about to cry.

"Understood, I will not fail.. you. I just wish you didn't have to leave so soon." The thought of Hanzo leaving you here saddened you.

He let out a sigh and pulled you into a hug.

"You will be alright, and it isn't like we aren't going to see each other again." He says. You pulled back and looked at him.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you said that?" You ask, sarcasm was in your voice.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at you. "Kiyomi, no more." His voice was threatening and you knew you said the wrong thing. He walked around you to join the others while you opened the door to your room.

You slipped your shoes off and slipped into bed, letting the warmth of your blanket and the night claim you.

Here is part 4, I hope you enjoyed it! I was trying something new and I think it is going to turn out well! (:

I hope you enjoy reading, review please it would be much appreciated, plus I love to hear what you guys think.

Much love to all of you, and appreciation from me! Xoxo Britt(:


End file.
